The Wacked out world of PJO pairings
by Hugs6
Summary: PeaceLoveAndCheese and I do a totally random book, Based on a very important topic: BOYFRIENDS!
1. I spy on my Boyfriend

Hi guys! this has been a super long time coming, and while you probably don't care, this apology is for PeaceLoveAndCheese, I did promise her I'd write this with her. It's basically a totally wacked version of PLAC and I's random pairings. I'd give you a plot, but I'll let you figuire that out, ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Seriously? Do I have to do it? Okay, Okay... Guess what! GASP! I do not own any of the PJO characters. And guess what, I never will!

Chapter One I spy on my boyfriend

Whoever gave me binoculars was stupid. But hey, I'm the one who gets binoculars, so I really don't care. Actually I think I blackmailed someone for them. What Evves.

Actually maybe Leo gave it to me, that proves my point. Boys are stupid. And now I'm spying on him. Wow, that was a lame gift on his part.

Back to the pointl. GRRRR. Piper, Annabeth, and Hazel were spending a lot of time with Leo. My Leo. To much time. Grrr. I had to think of a plan. Fast. Of course I was Maria King, Queen of theives, so I could probably think of something, Right? But I know I can't do it alone.

A/N Sorry It's so short, I really didn't have a lot of inspiration, I promise PLAC, I'll let you help with the next one, I was kinda, I don't know, Hope you like it! Next one will be better! Please Review, If you write on this site you know how good it feels to have someone review on your story, so please review. I know, It's not the best.


	2. Calling all the girls

Huzzah! Finally getting around to writing so, Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Enough already! Do I look like Rick Riordan? I'm a girl for olympus's sake! If you think this disclaimer madness should end, well write a strongly worded disclaimer and tell me about it.

Chapter Two, Calling all the girls, Or Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Becca

Two off my bestfriends sat before me, one of them was doing her nails, the other was playing with my webkinz penguin because she left her real penguin at home and missed it.

"I've brought you here to discuss a important matter. Of boyfriends." I said importantly and Lacy (Aphrodite Cabin) squealed.

"I don't have one, are you going to rub it in my face?" Becca asked.

"No, because I think I may not have one either." I said and explained the whole story as confidential.

"I swear on the River Styx I won't repeat a word of this genius plan." They copied, after much forcing.

"So who get's who?" Lacy finally asked, and I smiled.

"I'll get Jason, who is most likely to make Leo jealous."

"Okay, I call Percy!" They said at the same time. "Okay, how about, eenie, meenie minie, Becca!" I said decidedly and we high fived.

"Why does Becca get Percy?"

"Because, she has a penguin. You don't."

"You gave her that penguin!"

"I didn't say how she got the penguin..."

"Frank. You expect me, daughter of aphrodite, to date him?"

"I think he's very cute." I interjected

"Then why aren't you dating him?"

She had a point.

"I already told you!" She sighed.

"I'll do it, for love's sake." Lacy said with a whimper (A very cute whimper...)

"Drama Queen." Maria said, rolling her eyes.

Then they all went there own seperate ways, but not without Maria giving Becca a few words of wisdom:

"Drop the Webkinz."

"But..."

"Drop it."

"Fine. But I'm going home and getting Leo because he's so much cooler than a fake penguin."

"LEO?"

After the fiery explosion of rage, Becca squeaked, "I meant my penguin named Leo..."

"Oops."

So yeah, I'm done, way better then the first Chapter...

So yeah, Becca added like three words (I'm kidding, everything under drop the webkinz is hers...) which made it totally better...


	3. PERCY JACKSON HAS AWESOMENESS VEINS!

Chapter III Becca

Percy opened his eyes.

He was in a dark room, with no visible windows or a door. From the feel of it, his arms were tied behind his back and he was gagged. What the heck?

Suddenly, a lamp was shining in his eyes. Percy squinted, trying to figure out who was in the room with him and also trying not to get blinded.

"MMMMMPHHHHFFFFF!" Percy said.

"Sorry, what was that?" A mysterious voice said from behind the light.

"Mmmhapff mumble murgle murf."

A figure appeared from behind the lamp and stamped it's foot. "I can't understand you! Here, I'll un-gag you, but first..." The figure turned away and started rummaging around for something. "Now, where did I put that frying pan?"

"MMMMMMMMM!" Percy yelled, kind of freaking out now.

"Aha!" The figure turned back. "Sorry, Percy, but I can't have you seeing me until the deal is settled."

CLANG!

Stars danced before Percy's eyes and then everything went black.

Percy woke half an hour later. The gag was off of his mouth, but the light was still shining uncomfortably in his eyes and his hands were still bound. The figure was sitting at a table in the shadows, working on something.

"Ugh," Percy muttered.

"Oh, good, you're awake."

"Who are you?" Percy asked, blinking dazedly.

"Um... you don't need to know that right now. And I'm just going to get right to the point, because I'm going to be late for Doctor Who." The figure paused dramatically. "Will you go out with me?"

"What?" Percy exclaimed. "No!"

The figure (Percy assumed it was girl, or else a really, really, really, REALLY confused guy... or the Stolls playing a trick, but anyway...) clucked it's tongue. "I thought you might say that, Percy. But, you know, you have nothing to lose with this."

"Except Annabeth!"

"Oh... THAT's right. You're too scared to EVER cheat on Bird Brain."

"Wha... scared? Yeah, right."

"Mmm hmm. Scared. But have you noticed that Annabeth hasn't been the most... faithful... to you lately?"

"What are you talking about?"

The figure got mad now. "YOU IGNORANT FOOL! DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN _EVERYTHING_?"

"Yes."

The figure sighed. "It's a wonder I still like you. But, anyway, all of the girls-especially the ones with boyfriends-have been paying a LOT more attention to Leo Valdez. We're not sure what's up, because Leo has never been the most popular guy ever, but something is up and we want to know what." The figure then whispered under it's breath, "And we want to have cute guys to go out with."

"Who's we?"

"NEVER MIND THAT, YOU SNOOPER!" the figure screeched. "JUST SAY YOU'LL GO OUT WITH ME ALREADY!"

Percy groaned, his eardrums dead. "What's in it for me."

"Well..." the figure tapped it's chin. "You... get to go out with me!"

"Yeah, I got that. Anything else?"

"Um... you get to make Annabeth jealous?"

Percy sighed. "If it'll get Annabeth to just pay attention to me-"

"Gods, you are conceited."

"-then I guess I'll do it."

"YAYS!" the figure screamed and started doing a happy dance.

"Now will you tell me who you are?"

"Of course, Percy Poochiekins!"

Out of the shadows stepped Becca Robinson, Daughter of Hecate.

_Oh snap_, thought Percy. _What have I done now?_

_WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

**So now your name is Robinson? Huh, if that's your real last name pm me, don't review it. If you like it okay. Really, really funny btw, Completely written by Becca.**


	4. Discontinuation

**Hey guys, look, PeaceLoveAndCheese is swamped with stuff IRL.**

**I'm not going to bug her to write the next chapter even though I could probably bug her in more ways then you guys can because she's my penpal and all. If she starts regularly updating her stuff again, maybe like in the summer, then I may ask her, but until then this chapter will be up and this story will be discontinued.**


End file.
